Promises in the rain
by SawSyndicate
Summary: Yumi doesn't understand Sachiko's promises anymore. It's supposed to be about Yumi's love for her, but it sounded more like something else. Rated for one vulgarity.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Promises in the rain

Pairing: Sachiko/Yumi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru will never be mine.

Promises in the rain

Yumi shut her eyes. Blocking out the noises outside, the dull, cold rain- it all didn't matter to her any more. Sometimes she wished that Maria-sama would be a little kinder to her. But wishes hardly ever came true, anyway. She should have stopped hoping by now, but she didn't. That was one positive attribute of her character: she was optimistic. Well, most of the time anyway. Curled up in a miserable ball, she shivered in the corner of the room. The meeting room of the rose mansion. The Yamayurikai weren't in; that was rare but it was alright with Yumi.

She was unhappy, lonely and incredibly tired of her life. Recently, her mother died in an accident, her father temporarily crippled as his legs were broken, Yuuki was already struggling to help the family keep up…and Yumi, she was working part-time as well, contributing to the family's small income. It wasn't easy. Worse still, the main cause of her heartache just managed to make her even more upset. Sachiko Ogasawara wasn't making things any easier for her. Right now, she needed all the love she could get. Just a little love and comfort would be a blessing, but nobody seemed to have any to spare. Yoshino and Shimako were pissed with her; something happened and it hurt Yumi's brain to think about it. And nothing seemed to be going right.

Sei was too busy, talking to Youko-sama was too weird, Eriko-san was obviously out of the question, Rei-sama wasn't a choice either. Noriko wasn't on good terms with Yumi, sadly- she just needed a friend, but even Tsutako, Kanako and everyone else seemed to make themselves scarce around Yumi. She wondered what she had done to deserve this. She yearned for Sachiko desperately, but Sachiko was never there for her- at least for these difficult times. And she didn't even appear to care, after their not-so-clean breakup. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Sachiko. But it never occurred to Yumi that Sachiko was never good enough for her.

But that could never be the case, to Yumi. It hurt. It always hurt, going to a place she had come to hate. This school and its students- it sucked big time. "Fuck," she cursed, voice hoarse. Yumi thought she'd have the best times of her life here, with her much loved Sachiko onee-sama, and everyone else, but now it hurt her just to think about it. Maybe she should stop coming, stop being an eyesore. She thought about 2 weeks ago. What exactly had happened? It was her heartbreak. She thought back, trying to remember the cause of her pain.

FLASHBACK.

"Yumi! Let's go for a walk around, I need to tell you something." Yumi looked up at her onee-sama, and responded with a cheerful "Hai!" It was a quiet, awkward stroll in the school grounds, and the sky began to darken over their heads. And it started to rain as Sachiko said, "Yumi, I think we should end this. End all of this. I don't think I can be your onee-sama anymore; I don't have what it takes." Yumi stopped short, startled. It was so unlike Sachiko. Sachiko didn't talk like that, she sounded strangely distant and quiet. And she sounded so…crude, to some extent.

"W…what?" Yumi was dumbfounded, and words nearly failed her. "Yumi, we shouldn't be in this anymore. From now onwards, I'm not your onee-sama anymore." Sachiko looked oddly emotionless. Curse her upbringing, thought Yumi. "Sorry, Yumi. I thought I was good enough, but I'm not. Looking at you everyday makes me feel so guilty…I promise that someday you'll think it's better this way too."

END FLASHBACK.

And she continued to voice what Yumi knew as her empty promises. It was just that Yumi didn't understand them anymore.

OWARI.

A/N: Don't know what this is about. R&R if you want. Flames will be thrown back in your face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Promises in the rain

Pairing: Sachiko/Yumi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru will never be mine.

Chapter 2

"_I promise that someday you'll think this is better too."_

Those words never left Yumi's mind, even after all this time. She wasn't even sure if she could forget them, branded by Sachiko's cold voice into her memory. She never blamed Sachiko for all that happened, of course. So why did the ice princess take it upon herself to atone for the sins she never intentionally committed?

FLASHBACK

"Fukuzawa-san! Please calm down! We're doing all we can to save them!" the distraught voice of an even more distraught nurse barely reached Yumi's ears as she dashed down the hospital corridor haphazardly. "Wh...what's going on? Somebody tell me, please!" Yumi screamed, her voice strangely hoarse with all that crying. All she knew was that both her parents were involved in some accident, and now they were fighting for their lives.

Arriving at the operating theatre, she could only stare in disbelief and horror at the lighted "OPERATION IN PROGRESS" sign above the double doors. This...this couldn't be happening. A seemingly faraway voice floated down the corridor to her ears, "...a driver from the Ogasawara house...tried to beat the light...car had one driver and one schoolgirl..." Ogasawara? Did Yumi hear right? _Onee-sama's family_ was involved in this?

Yumi jerked her head to the left and spotted two traffic policemen in discussion, their uniforms barely recognizable to Yumi in her blurry, tear-flooded vision. Exhausted and mentally drained, she sank into one of the red plastic seats against the wall, skirt spreading inelegantly around her. Just then, a flustered and panicky Yuuki rushed into the corridor and enveloped Yumi in his arms. In a soft, relieved voice, he murmured, "I thought I nearly lost you too. Let's pray mama and papa are alright."

END FLASHBACK

"Onee-sama..." Yumi could barely muster the strength to call out the name of her most beloved, as if doing such a thing could bring that woman back into her life. Sachiko had promptly halted all communication with Yumi and avoided her. Yumi wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to her onee-sama, given the way her life was turning out.

In was now the third week since her parents' disastrous accident, and when Yumi's mother died, Sachiko started withdrawing from Yumi's company, deathly quiet whenever Yumi spoke to her and barely even managing one-two worded replies. Sachiko strongly believed in her duties as an onee-sama to her petite soeur, and that included taking care of Yumi and her family if needed.

Unfortunately, that horrific traffic accident ruined all that Sachiko wanted to provide Yumi with: advice in any matter under the sun, her Sachiko-like love and affection, and overall, a happy school life. How could Yumi be happy with her mother dead and her father incapable of even walking? It wasn't to say that Fukuzawa-san was incapable of taking care of himself, it was just to say that it made Yumi worry more for her father.

How did this even happen? It was all thanks to a flustered and angry Ogasawara by the name of Sachiko, who overslept that morning for some indefinable reason and made her chauffeur speed. She should have known better than to rush him in that urgent-ish voice of hers and worrying about that speech she had to deliver that morning to the student body and guests-of-honour who would be coming that day.

Of course, she got carsick within a minute of sitting in that car, but what could she do? She was running late, for heaven's sake! A lady should always be punctual regardless of the event's importance. And that's when it happened.

FLASHBACK

"Takanashi-san! Please, just run that red light if you can, I only have 5 minutes to get to school!" A second later, an earthquake resulting from two cars colliding occurred and a deafening crash followed. Sachiko instantaneously blacked out from the shock and impact of hitting her head against the seat in front of her.

As soon as Sachiko awakened, she felt a sharp, piercing ache sear through her skull and her vision turned white with pain for a moment. Oh Maria-sama, where was she, and what happened? She struggled to recall the day's events and discovered that thinking only made her head hurt worse. That's when a police officer with spiky brown hair and a white shirt entered her private ward and drew up a chair. Sighing heavily, he hunched down into his seat pulled out a notebook.

"Ogasawara-sama, I assume?" Sachiko nodded mutely, gasping as that simple motion sent alarming degrees of pain through her head. "I'm sorry to inform you that both you and your driver have been involved in an automobile accident. I hope you're feeling better." "Yes, I'm...doing much better now," Sachiko lied, trying to soothe the growing ache in her temples. Fortunately, she hadn't sustained injuries anywhere else on her being. "Well then, let's clarify some of your particulars..."

END FLASHBACK

It wasn't until about 30 minutes into the statement-taking that Sachiko discovered who was on the receiving end of her car's mighty front bumper. "THE FUKUZAWAS?!" was her extremely undignified exclamation of disbelief, and after that, no one could get her to talk or to eat. She was simply overridden by guilt. How on earth was she supposed to face Yumi?

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I decided to continue this story after like, 2 years?! I think I just felt that this story had the potential to be developed more...and so I decided to update it on a whim. I have no idea where this is going, I'm just going to see how far this story can go before it totally falls flat on itself, which I hope is never.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Please help me improve by contributing your opinions and comments. All you have to do is click that button right there!:D


End file.
